


pillow talk

by oathskeeper



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Masturbation, pillow humping, set during bounce era, that's it that's the whole story, very light porn tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/pseuds/oathskeeper
Summary: when hyung is away jinyoung likes to play (with himself).
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh so this is set in bounce era so if that makes you uncomfy please exit the fic now. also this is heavily unedited so my bad lmao.

The bed creaks noisily under Jinyoung as he continues to grind his cock against the pillow that’s nestled between his thighs. His hips ache from how long he’s been rocking into it, but the small pain is nothing compared to how much he yearns to come apart.

Jinyoung’s not even sure how long he’s been here, humping away on a pillow and a bed that’s not even his. He should feel ashamed and embarrassed, but his head is empty of those thoughts and only filled with the idea of getting caught by the owner of the room and it’s belongings. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jinyoung whimpers.

His hips pick up speed as his mind continues to ponder on the idea of getting caught in the act by Jaebeom. He thinks about Jaebeom scolding him for making such a mess on his bed while he was out with his friends. 

Jinyoung plays with the idea of Jaebeom forcing him to continue with humping his pillow while he watches on. He whines at the thought of his hyung telling him how _dirty_ he is or how _desperate_ Jinyoung must’ve been for Jaebeom’s cock that he had to sneak into his room and pleasure himself on his personal items. 

He can’t even argue with the Jaebeom in his head because Jinyoung really _is_ that desperate for his hyung to pin him down and fuck him into oblivion. It’s all Jinyoung has wanted since they debuted and started sharing a dorm together. 

But he knows Jaebeom doesn’t want or feel the same things Jinyoung does which is why he’s resorted to sneaking into his hyung’s room and pleasuring himself while he’s alone. Jinyoung knows it’s wrong, but the more he thrusts into the pillow that is now mixed with both his and Jaebeom’s scent he can’t help but throw all common sense out the window. 

Especially now that he’s so close to orgasm.

Jinyoung leans downward onto his forearms and begins to thrust even harder into the pillow. Sweaty hands curl into the sheets as Jinyoung starts picturing Jaebeom’s massive body hovering over him, breathing sweet nothings into his ear. 

He thinks of the obnoxious number of rings Jaebeom wears on his hands and how they would feel against his cock. He chokes back a sob at the thought of Jaebeom tugging at him harshly and that’s all it takes for Jinyoung to start spilling all over the pillow and bed sheets.

His body quivers as his cock spurts white streaks every which way and soon it becomes too much for Jinyoung to even keep himself up anymore. He collapses face first into the wrinkled sheets and attempts to catch his breath.

Jinyoung knows he should hurry and clean away any evidence that he was here, but his muscles are aching and Jaebeom’s bed is just so soft and intoxicating now that it contains a mixture of their scents that it makes Jinyoung never want to leave. He can’t even begin to fight the way his eyelids drop down with each passing second.

If only he was just a bit more alert then he would’ve heard the sound of the door opening.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk either lmao.
> 
> come talk to me~  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pechebeom) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pechebeom)


End file.
